The demand for simulated environment technology such as virtual reality (VR) devices and systems has been increasing in recent years. VR may refer to computer technologies that generate realistic images, sounds and other sensations to create an environment. The environment may be three dimensional and immersive and may simulate a user's physical presence in this environment. A user may be enabled to interact with the virtual space and objects in the environment using display screens or projectors and other devices. VR devices provide a unique user experience and may be used in any number of settings such as a user's living room or bedroom or in a public setting. Haptic simulations may be employed to physically create sensations on a user's body that simulate events that occur in the virtual reality environment.